1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method and devices for reducing a peak to average power ratio (PAPR), and more particularly, to a method and devices for reducing peak to average power ratio (PAPR), which are used for increasing power efficiency of a repeater.
2. Description of Related Art
A repeater is an electronic device that receives a signal from at least one base station and retransmits the signal at a higher level or with higher power.
The signal used in the repeater often has a high peak to average power ratio (PAPR). This limits efficiency of a power amplifier implemented in the repeater. Therefore, various PAPR reducing methods are proposed in order to increase the efficiency of the power amplifier included in the repeater.
Crest factor reduction (CFR) is one of the methods. However, the CFR technique has a problem in terms of increasing a delay time of the repeater.